1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to means for sealing containers. More particularly, it relates to a lid for a blender that sealingly engages the rim of the blender when a handle that forms a part of the lid is folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional blenders and other containers have lids that are press fit into closing relation to the container. The lids are thus easily opened by manually overcoming the friction of the press fit. If such a lid includes a handle, a user may lift the container by the handle when the container is full. If the contents are sufficiently heavy, the weight of the contents may cause the lid to separate from the container, thus spilling the contents from the container.
There is therefore a need for a lid that provides a better seal than a conventional press fit. A lid that seals tightly about the rim of a container and which creates a small vacuum within the container would hold the lid so that neither manual strength nor the weight of the container would provide adequate force to separate the lid from the container.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed lid could be provided.